barbarianknowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus: The Cathedral of Light!
Roles Each position can be occupied by only one operator at a time, or set to automatic. Only two weapons may be fired per round, but the order in which roles take their actions is to be decided by their respective operators. Final Judgement can be fired once (and only once), regardless of other weapons used that round, and does not require a specific operator. Left Arm* & Judgement Canon. A beam of radiant energy fired from the arm of the Alexandrian Colossus. * Range: 6 square line forward, or to the left of the colossus. * Damage: 2/hit * Effective against Armored Dragons, and Red Dragons. * Half damage on swarms Right Arm* & Judgement Canon. A beam of radiant energy fired from the arm of the Alexandrian Colossus. * Range: 6 square line forward, or to the right of the colossus. * Damage: 2/hit * Effective against Armored Dragons, and Red Dragons. * Half damage on swarms. *Both arms may be used for melee attacks, but only against targets adjacent to the Cathedral on their respective sides. Damage increases to 4/hit, but is reduced to 0 for swarms. Central Defenses: Southern Cross A wave of stardust emanating from the core of the Cathedral. * Range: All adjacent enemies. * Damage: 4/hit * Effective against Dragon Swarms, and White Dragons * Half damage on Armored Dragons Frontal Defenses: Divine Wave A pulse of cleansing Light * Range: 3 square cone forward, 3 squares wide * Damage: 3/hit * Effective against Monstrous Dragons, and Black Dragons * Half damage (rounded down) on Armored Dragons Shield of Righteousness! * Range: Choose 1 direction. Attacks are negated in that direction, (and their diagonal corners) for 1 round. * Weapons cannot fire at, or harm enemies in that direction for the round. Legs of Justice! * The Cathedral can be made to move 3 squares in any direction, regardless of facing position * THRUSTERS are usable every 1d4 rounds. Add 1 square of movement, and ignore any obstacles on the map while moving for the round. Heavenly Rotation! * The Cathedral can rotate its front-facing position 90 degrees every turn. * Every 1d4 rounds, the Cathedral can be made to do a 180 degree turn. Final Judgment * Can be activated once * Range: Unlimited. Targets all enemies in a 2 square radius cross. * Damage: - * Can be used even if shields are up in a particular direction. The Dragons The dragons of Fafnir's armies will attack the Cathedral mercilessly. The dragons listed here are not individual units, but brigades. Each brigade will be composed of a color, and a particular type of dragon warriors. White Dragons: 1 dmg/hit Black Dragons: 2 dmg/hit Red Dragons: 3 dmg/hit Dragon Swarms * HP: 9 * Speed: 4 Squares * Range: 2 Squares * Small: Takes 1/2 damage from canons, and dodges melee attacks with ease. Takes double damage from Southern Cross Monstrous Dragons * HP: 9 * Speed: 6 squares * Range: 4 Squares * Agile: Attack range and speed is higher than other types of dragons. Vulnerable to wide range-AOEs such as Divine Wave. Armored Dragons * HP: 15 * Speed: 3 Squares * Range: 2 Squares * ARMORED: Slower, but have more HP than other Dragons. They add +1 dmg when they hit. Vulnerable to Canons and melee, but take 1/2 damage from all other attacks.